Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (2 - 4 \times 6)) \times 9 $
$ = (4 + (2 - 24)) \times 9 $ $ = (4 + (-22)) \times 9 $ $ = (4 - 22) \times 9 $ $ = (-18) \times 9 $ $ = -18 \times 9 $ $ = -162 $